Tsuchiya Kanako
Tsuchiya Kanako '''was one of the Bravers, Code Named: '''Venus. She betrayed the Bravers alongside Murakami Junpei, but was later tricked and "dispose" by Rikudou Akira. After reincarnating into Lambda as an Elf, she along with Doug Atlas and Melissa J. Sautome made contact with Vandalieu and migrate to Talosheim. Appearance In her first life she was a young girl wearing her school uniform. After reincarnating in the world Vandalieu lives, she has become an elf and then a chaos elf. Personality She has a self-centered personality, having a strong tendency to make decisions based on her own losses and gains. This is why she seems to want to avoid fighting Vandalieu at all costs. Also, because she came into contact with human death through natural disasters and terrorism, she has come to perceive human life more lightly. Background On Earth, she was a high school girl who dreamed of being an idol, but thought that it was impossible to achieve this in reality. After being reincarnated in Origin, she used her ability to seize her chance, putting in hard work as an idol. However, though she became a hero after the formation of the Bravers, this was different to what she had wanted to do and what she had wanted to be, so her discontent grew. And she accumulated feelings of irritation towards the other Bravers who were performing their roles zealously. This was the reason she accepted Murakami Junpei’s offer. Also, because she came into contact with human death through natural disasters and terrorism, she has come to perceive human life more lightly. Summary On Earth, Tsuchiya Kanako had been an ordinary high school girl, but in Origin, she had been a well-known idol. But rather than this being due to reasons such as her having a far superior physical appearance to the one she had on Earth, being exceptionally talented at singing, dancing and acting or being powerfully promoted by her producers, it was all due to her cheat-like ability. And this was all in the past for her as well. The reason that their dreams had been cut short was because of Amemiya Hiroto’s activities. He had founded the nonprofit organization of the reincarnated individuals, the ‘Bravers,’ and openly announced to the world that they had special abilities. Because of this, it had become clear that Kanako possessed powers that were different from magic, powers that couldn’t be explained by the principles that existed in Origin. There was no way of proving that these two had used their powers during their matches and auditions, but with the existence of their powers widely known, they had become unable to work in their respective industries. At the time, Amemiya Hiroto had said, “If we continue to only misuse our powers and that misuse becomes known, we will have too many enemies to survive in this world.” Reluctantly, Murakami and Kanako had agreed. It was true that there had been some people trying to investigate Murakami and Kanako to try and figure out the secret behind their success. Even if Amemiya hadn’t established the Bravers, it might have only been a matter of time before Murakami’s cheating was discovered. And for a little while afterwards, the two of them satisfied their vanity through the Bravers’ activities. They received attention by doing things like disaster relief work, and the attention and applause they got when they put on shows displaying some of their cheat-like abilities was, in a way, similar to the attention that a professional athlete and idol would receive. But two incidents shook the world and changed these circumstances. The first was the death attribute extinction incident, in which the Undead at the secret laboratory in a military nation, which was now known by a different name, that had been exporting all kinds of products to the rest of the world. After this incident, the Bravers’ activities and nature as an organization changed. They went from simply being heroes who rescued people from disasters to performing military activities and engaging in the killing of other human beings, things that they didn’t want to be involved in. Even if they used hollow justifications like saying that they were solving humanitarian problems, or fighting wars against terrorism, it didn’t change the fact that they were engaging in bloody battles to the death. And the second incident was what the media, tabloid newspapers and talk shows had dubbed the ‘fallen hero incident,’ where Kaidou Kanata had been murdered by Shihouin Mari. The crimes that Kanata had been committing were not such light crimes that some might defend him as a ‘dark hero’ or something of the sort; they were horrid, bloody acts that only scum would carry out. Fortunately, they had come to light because Shihouin Mari, a fellow Braver, had murdered him. By painting her as the heroine of a tragedy, the public image of the Bravers worsening was avoided to some extent. But many began to doubt the ability of the leader, Amemiya Hiroto, to manage the Bravers. They were no longer the perfect heroes they once were in the eyes of society. And then, before long, Murakami and around ten other members left the Bravers. He had invited those who had been his students on Earth, asking them if there was any reason to keep being heroes and deny themselves from the riches they could have for the sake of an organization that had no integrity or innocence. - The reincarnated individual with the ability code-named “Venus.” She betrayed the Bravers with Murakami’s group, died and was reincarnated in Lambda. After that, she led Melissa and Doug in betraying Murakami and Rodcorte in order to defect to Talosheim; her history is full of betrayal… though she is not treated like a traitor. In Talosheim, she is trusted and has been given an important position in the nation. During her life on Earth, she aspired to become an idol, and she made that dream come true in Origin… but when she was around eighteen years old, she had no choice but to join the Bravers organization founded by Amemiya Hiroto, and her idol career came to an inevitable end. That is why she never truly thought of Amemiya and the others as her companions. Because she copied memories from political criminals in order to gain information, her mind suffered, unbeknownst to anyone else. In order to recover, she decisively carried out a forceful treatment by using Venus upon herself to alter her memories. As a result, she remains the same person that she has always been on the surface, but her internal personality has changed. However, even before she did this, she thought in ways that are similar to the current Vandalieu, such as not using good and evil as criteria for decision-making and not abusing her ability more than necessary. Incidentally, after joining the Eighth Guidance, she gave the leader Pluto several pieces of advice for her media stunts. After she was reincarnated in Lambda and parted ways with Murakami, she was disguising herself as an ordinary D-class adventurer during her journey to the edge of the former Scylla territory in the Sauron Duchy, so she faced no real problems other than a number of quarrels with Doug. Asagi then interfered with her plans, but she succeeded in defecting to Vandalieu’s nation. She worked in synthesizing gunpowder and inventing fireworks, and she was given a transformation staff, an item that is still few in number in Talosheim. Kanako has a bright, cheerful personality, and she does not hide her wicked side, but she also has an airhead aspect to her. She chooses things that she can make use of and makes use of them, but she is a very hard worker. She is generally a calculating person, but she is also a dreamer. She had originally intended to make use of Vandalieu after currying favor with him, but she has become deeply obsessed with him without even being aware of it. Her objective is to have the idol culture take root in Lambda, but Vandalieu’s existence is necessary for that to happen, so she is willing to fight to the best of her ability for Vandalieu and Talosheim. If converted to an Adventurers’ Guild adventurer class, her abilities would be equivalent to B-class. This is because she was originally specialized in the use of her Venus ability and not the type to fight battles head-on, and because she has not yet done much leveling to increase her combat abilities. However, she is able to transform with Chaos, a Skill that is unique to the Chaos Elf race, allowing her to fly or become temporarily transparent. She also possesses two divine protections, so she has much room to grow. Powers and Abilities Venus Her cheat-like ability is Venus, a brainwashing ability that allows Kanako to copy and paste memories, experiences, and emotions to and from anyone she could engage in two-way communication with. Weaknesses * Before reincarnating into Lambda, Rodcorte altered Venus so that it would not work on other reincarnated individuals other than Vandalieu.Side Chapter 23 * Copying memories of people with extreme beliefs and values or unstable minds would cause the user to vomit, have nightmares, as well as auditory hallucinations. Status Current Status: (Side Chapter 30) * Name: Kanako Tsuchiya * Race: Chaos Elf (Transformed from Elf!) * Age: 2 years old (Approximately 15 years old in appearance) * Title: Reincarnated Individual, Magical Girl, Evangelist * Job: Magical Idol * Level: 27 * Job history: Apprentice Thief, Mage, Archer, Thief, Earth-Attribute Mage, Firework Technician, Magical Girl * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision (Transformed from Night Vision!) ** Mental Corruption: Level 2 ** Intuition: Level 6 ** Death Attribute Resistance: Level 5 ** Enhanced Agility: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 5 ** Increased Attack Power when equipped with a bow: Small ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Allure: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Ancestor: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Singing: Level 7 ** Dancing: Level 7 ** Dagger Technique: Level 4 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 ** Archery: Level 5 ** Silent Steps: Level 5 ** Lockpicking: Level 3 ** Trap: Level 3 ** Throwing: Level 3 ** Compounding: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Artillery Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Firework Manufacturing: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Venus: Level 10 ** Chaos (NEW!) ** Deanna’s Divine Protection (NEW!) ** ヴ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) V Previous Status: (Chapter 192) * Name: Kanako Tsuchiya * Race: Chaos Elf * Age: 1 year old (Approximately 15 years old in appearance) * Title: Reincarnated Individual * Job: Earth-Attribute Mage * Level: 70 * Job History: Apprentice Thief, Mage, Archer, Thief * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Mental Corruption: Level 2 ** Intuition: Level 6 ** Detect Presence: Level 5 ** Death Attribute Resistance: Level 5 ** Enhanced Agility: Level 1 ** Increased Attack Power when equipped with a bow: Small * Active skills: ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Mana Control: Level 6 ** Singing: Level 7 ** Dancing: Level 7 ** Dagger Technique: Level 4 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 ** Archery: Level 5 ** Silent Steps: Level 5 ** Lockpicking: Level 3 ** Trap: Level 3 ** Throwing: Level 3 * Unique skills: ** Venus: Level 10 ** Unique Skill Concealment (Lost!) ** Target Radar (Lost!) ** Rodcorte’s Divine Protection (Lost!) ** God of Reincarnation’s fortune (Lost!) (Chapter 181) * Name: Kanako Tsuchiya * Race: Elf * Age: 1 year old (Approximately 15 years old in appearance) * Title: Reincarnated Individual * Job: Earth-Attribute Mage * Level: 70 * Job History: Apprentice Thief, Mage, Archer, Thief * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Mental Corruption: Level 2 ** Intuition: Level 6 ** Detect Presence: Level 5 ** Death Attribute Resistance: Level 5 ** Enhanced Agility: Level 1 ** Increased Attack Power when equipped with a bow: Small * Active skills: ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 7 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Mana Control: Level 6 ** Singing: Level 7 ** Dancing: Level 7 ** Dagger Technique: Level 4 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 ** Archery: Level 5 ** Silent Steps: Level 5 ** Lockpicking: Level 3 ** Trap: Level 3 ** Throwing: Level 3 * Unique skills: ** Venus: Level 10 ** Unique Skill Concealment (Lost!) ** Target Radar (Lost!) ** Rodcorte’s Divine Protection (Lost!) ** God of Reincarnation’s fortune (Lost!) Trivia * After reincarnating into Lambda, the way Kanako's name is written was changed from kanji to katakana, changing the name order to first name, surname order; i.e Tsuchiya Kanako to Kanako Tsuchiya. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Former Elves Category:Chaos Elves Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Origin Category:Lambda Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Vida's Faction